


Apocalypse zombie

by StrangeReflexion



Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] Juste un soir d’Halloween comme un autre à New York.





	Apocalypse zombie

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

55-David passèrent la porte du commissariat avec l’homme qu’ils venaient d’arrêter. Ce soir, comme tous les soirs d’Halloween, les arrestations s’enchaînaient sans répit. A croire que les new yorkais ne savaient pas célébrer sans que ça dégénère à un moment ou à un autre. Entre les bagarres aux motifs tous plus improbables les uns que les autres – vols de bonbons, insultes à propos des costumes des uns des autres, regards en biais, etc. – et les fêtes où l’alcool coulait à flot, il y avait toujours un débordement quelque part, si bien que les officiers du troisième quart avaient de quoi occuper leur soirée de patrouille du début à la fin sans s’ennuyer une seule seconde.

Bosco ouvrit la porte et poussa son alcoolique menotté à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Faith leur emboîtait le pas. Ils n’avaient pas fait dix mètres que les deux hommes s’arrêtèrent net, et Faith dû faire un pas de côté pour ne pas leur rentrer dedans.

« C’est décidé, j’arrête de boire…  
\- Putain mais c’est quoi ce bordel ?!  
\- On dirait une apocalypse zombie, commenta Faith avec amusement. »

En effet ce soir-là les couloirs du commissariat étaient remplis de morts-vivants, dont la plupart étaient des adolescents. Tout le monde au poste était sur le pont pour gérer cet afflux pour le moins étrange, et il fallait presque jouer des coudes pour pouvoir fendre la masse. D’autant plus que les ados zombies restaient volontairement dans leur rôle, poussant des grognements inhumains, regardant dans le vague comme s’il leur manquait réellement un cerveau. A voir l’expression sur le visage de leurs collègues qui s’affairaient à relever leur identité en vue d’appeler les parents, ces jeunes prenaient un malin plaisir à pousser la blague jusqu’au bout, jouant avec la patience des policiers. 55-David parvinrent néanmoins à traverser tout le rez-de-chaussée avec leur homme et purent le conduire sans incident jusqu’aux cellules.

« Eh, dites… vous comptez pas me laisser là au milieu des zombies, hein ? les supplia-t-il presque.  
\- Ça vous apprendra à abuser de la bouteille, déclara Bosco.  
\- Faites pas ça !  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre qu’ils ne mordent pas, déclara Faith. »

Bosco se mit à ricaner tout en signant la paperasse auprès du planton. Après quoi ils cherchèrent un coin tranquille pour remplir le rapport d’arrestation. Ils trouvèrent un bureau dans lequel étaient installés Sullivan et Davis, eux-mêmes en train d’interroger un zombie.

« C’est quoi ce délire ?  
\- Ils sortent d’où tous vos zombies ? les questionna Faith, traduisant leur incrédulité.  
\- Central Park… commenta Sully avec un air blasé.  
\- Fête clandestine qui a dégénéré, expliqua alors Davis. Ils ont failli mettre le feu à toute une partie du parc.  
\- C’était un accident ! protesta l’adolescent assis à côté des deux flics.  
\- Toi, on t’a demandé de pas la ramener tant qu’on te pose pas de questions. Pigé ?  
\- Oui, m’sieur… »

55-David se partagèrent le bureau d’à-côté pour rédiger leur paperasse. Contrairement à leurs collègues qui bataillaient pour obtenir des réponses claires et précises sur l’implication de leur jeune dans la soirée, les noms des gens présents sur place et qu’il était en mesure d’identifier, ainsi que le déroulement des événements, Faith et Bosco avaient tout plié en une dizaine de minutes.

« Bon courage à tous les deux, les encouragea Faith avant de quitter la pièce.  
\- Merci Faith, lui répondit Davis.  
\- On va en avoir pour toute la nuit à ce rythme… commenta Sully, dépité.  
\- Ce soir j’aime les alcooliques !  
\- La ferme, Bosco ! s’exclamèrent les trois officiers en même temps, même si Faith était la seule à en rire. »

Faith et Bosco étaient en train de retraverser le commissariat en sens inverse lorsqu’un zombie leur sauta dessus et attaqua littéralement Bosco. Ce dernier fit un bond en arrière.

« Bordel !!  
\- Très mauvaise décision, jeune fille, annonça Faith avant d’attraper et menotter l’adolescente. Ça va, Bosco ?  
\- Elle m’a mordue ! »

Faith pouffa doucement avant de conduire la jeune zombie auprès d’un autre de leurs collègues.

« Celle-ci est toute à toi, lui dit-elle. Et tu peux ajouter outrage à agent dans son dossier.  
\- Elle s’en est prise à toi ?  
\- Non, à Bosco. »

Le collègue regarda par-dessus son épaule et son regard confus poussa Faith à tourner la tête également. Bosco avait disparu. Faith remercia son collègue et en interpella un autre pour savoir s’il avait vu son partenaire. On l’informa qu’il avait pris la direction des vestiaires et, après l’avoir remercié, Faith prit le même chemin. Elle retrouva effectivement Bosco dans les vestiaires, légèrement penché au-dessus du lavabo. Le col de sa chemise d’uniforme ouvert, il était en train d’inspecter son cou dans le miroir.

« Toujours humain ? demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.  
\- Je te jure que je vais garder une trace, grommela Bosco.  
\- Je te croyais plutôt du genre à aimer ça, les morsures d’une femme… le taquina-t-elle.  
\- Pas d’un zombie ! En plus c’est une gamine. »

Faith se mit à rire de plus belle. Elle profita d’être ici pour aller prendre une bouteille d’eau dans son casier et en boire quelques gorgées. 

« Aller viens, on y retourne, lui dit-elle au bout d’un moment.  
\- Dans une seconde.  
\- Sinon ils risquent de nous réquisitionner pour les aider ici. »

Cet argument sembla faire réagir Bosco qui se tourna vers elle avec une expression qu’elle n’aurait su décrire. Entre horrifiée et anxieuse. 

« Pas question, décréta Bosco. Aller, on se tire.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive Bosco ? Tu ne te sens pas tranquille, d’un coup ? »

Bosco grommela une réponse qu’elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre tandis qu’il quittait les vestiaires tout en reboutonnant sa chemise. Contrairement à son flegme habituel Bosco marcha d’un pas rapide en direction de la sortie, s’écartant vivement à chaque zombie qui croisait son chemin. Faith se régalait de cette situation. Voir son meilleur ami dans une tel position de vulnérabilité n’était pas quelque chose qui lui était donné tous les jours – en tout cas pas pour des choses aussi peu dramatiques – et elle ne comptait pas lui faire oublier de sitôt. Elle n’aurait jamais cru que Bosco, lui qui était si fier et si peu facilement impressionnable, pouvait avoir peur de créatures imaginaires comme les zombies. 

Au moment de leur pause, ils se rendirent chez Faith qui voulait en profiter pour voir ses enfants et les mettre au lit. Ils saluèrent brièvement Fred et Faith retrouva Emily et Charlie dans leur chambre. Les deux enfants venaient de se mettre en pyjama et de se laver les dents. Faith les borda tous les deux et les écouta raconter leur soirée de chasse aux bonbons avec leur père. Elle était reconnaissante envers ce dernier d’avoir pris des photos des petits en costumes, même si c’était elle qui les avait cousus et qu’elle avait fait les essayages. Ce n’était pas la même chose que de les voir portés en contexte. C’était ce genre de moments qui lui faisaient parfois regretter ses horaires. Elle loupait beaucoup de choses. 

« Et plus de bonbons avant demain ! leur rappela-t-elle en éteignant la lumière.  
\- Oui maman… répondirent les petits Yokas.  
\- Je vous aime mes trésors.  
\- Maman ?  
\- Oui mon Charlie ?  
\- Tu retournes travailler ?  
\- Je vais manger un peu avant mais oui, il me reste encore quelques heures à travailler.  
\- D’accord.  
\- Faites de beaux rêves mes amours. »

Faith tira la porte sans la fermer à fond puis traversa le couloir pour retrouver les deux hommes dans le salon.

« C’est quoi son problème ? la questionna Fred en désigna Bosco du menton. »

Faith porta son attention sur Bosco qui n’avait de cesse de se gratter le cou.

« Il s’est fait mordre par un zombie, répondit-elle sans pouvoir garder son sérieux.  
\- Tu déconnes ? voulut savoir Fred avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- Je t’assure !  
\- C’est ça, moquez-vous… grommela Bosco. Faudra pas venir vous plaindre quand j’en aurais après votre cerveau. »

Faith leva les yeux au ciel et s’approcha de lui.

« Bos’, tu ne vas pas te transformer, le rassura-t-elle tendrement.  
\- Alors dis-moi ce que c’est, ça ? Hein ? »

Il lui montra alors la plaque rouge qui commençait à s’étendre autour de la morsure. Effectivement, ce n’était pas joli. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de se gratter.

« Tu dois faire une allergie au maquillage de cette gamine, lui dit-elle avec plus de sérieux.  
\- Sans blague…  
\- On passera à la Pitié avant de retourner bosser.  
\- Pas question qu’on me fasse une piqure ! protesta-t-il d’avance.  
\- Bos’… soupira Faith. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que ça dégénère comme la dernière fois ? »

Tous les deux se rappelaient les proportions que cela avait pris quand il avait reçu un bouquet contenant du sumac vénéneux et que tout son visage avait gonflé et s’était couvert de plaques d’urticaire. Faith soutint le regard borné de Bosco avant que celui-ci ne finisse par céder lorsqu’il fut de nouveau pris de démangeaisons.

« Essaie de ne pas te gratter, lui recommanda Faith.  
\- T’es une comique toi, pas vrai ? fit Bosco avec ironie.  
\- Je dis ça pour toi. »

Faith haussa les épaules, ne comptant pas se laisser atteindre par la mauvaise humeur de Bosco, et lui tourna le dos pour aller chercher le plat dans le four. Ils mangèrent rapidement puis Faith embrassa son mari et ils quittèrent l’appartement. Cette fois-ci Bosco accepta de lui céder la place au volant sachant très bien qu’il n’arriverait pas à se concentrer sur la route dans son état. 

A l’hôpital les mêmes questions et les mêmes réponses concernant les déboires de Bosco. Ce dernier eut bien le droit à sa piqûre de corticoïdes et la recommandation d’éviter l’utilisation de maquillage festif. Le policier bougonna de nouveau, vexé que l’on puisse insinuer qu’il était du genre à se déguiser et se maquiller pour Halloween alors que ce qui s’était passé ce soir n’était qu’un pur concours de circonstances. Déplorables circonstances, d’ailleurs, si on lui demandait son avis.

« Tu vois, ce n’était pas si terrible ? lui fit remarquer Faith avec douceur.  
\- Je déteste les piqures.  
\- Plus que les zombies ?  
\- Clairement moins que les zombies ! répondit-il vivement.  
\- C’est bien ce que je pensais, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Je te préviens : si y’en a encore au poste quand on rentre ce soir, on fait demi-tour. S’il le faut on se tape un double service, mais je veux plus en voir un seul.  
\- C’est d’accord. »

Faith lui tendit sa ceinture et il l’enfila. Il n’y avait vraiment que pour Bosco qu’elle serait prête à faire un double service, comme ça, juste pour lui éviter de croiser un zombie. Rien que cette pensée elle-même était complètement insolite. Mais c’était ça aussi qu’elle aimait dans ce boulot. Des moments comme ça, complètement hallucinants, qui lui étaient donnés de vivre aux côtés de son meilleur ami. 

« Aller, on s’arrache, annonça Bosco en enfilant son manteau.  
\- Je te suis. »

C’était un Halloween qui resterait longtemps gravé dans son souvenir, ça elle en était persuadée.


End file.
